X-Files sauce petit Nicolas : on est allé au musée de l'humanité
by frenchnuts
Summary: "Tu veux mon eau sur ta tête gros malin ?" Elle a dit Dana. Et en fait, elle a pas attendu la réponse de John qui l'a regardée tout étonné et elle lui a balancé l'eau à la figure. Dana, c'est un bon copain sauf quand elle fait sa crâneuse. Comme Melvin et Walt mais pas comme Alex qui veut toujours nous mettre des baffes, ce sale cafard ou comme Jeffrey, le chouchou à son papa.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est un hommage à ma façon au tendre et merveilleux "Petit Nicolas" de Goscinny et Sempé, version X-Files et délire (tout public)._**

Je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous présenter **Fox** (Mulder), **Dana** (Scully) et **Walter** (Skinner).

Vous retrouverez aussi **John** (Doggett), **Melvin** (Frohike), Richard "**Ricky**" (Langly), John "**Fitz**"érald (Byers), **Sean** (Pendrell), **Jeffrey** (Spender), **Knowle** (Rohler), **Alex** (Krycek) mais aussi **mademoiselle** (Bambi !) **Barenbaum** et monsieur "**La Gorge**" (profonde) Ronald.

* * *

**On a été au musée de l'humanité  
**

Ce matin, quand on est arrivés en classe, la maitresse nous a tout de suite dit :  
- Les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous avons une chance exceptionnelle. Monsieur le directeur nous a autorisés à vous emmener au musée de l'homme cet après-midi. Nous allons découvrir nos premiers ancêtres humains !  
- Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent, a soufflé Melvin à côté de moi.

Melvin, c'est mon voisin de classe. Il est sympa, même s'il devrait arrêter de mettre les mitaines que lui donne sa mère. Avec Melvin, on rigole comme des fous parce qu'il raconte toujours des histoires dingues. Il dit que les grands, ils nous cachent tout. Il fait partie du club des cow-boys conspirationnistes avec Fitz et Richard, qui veut toujours qu'on l'appelle Ricky mais nous on veut pas parce que c'est vachement plus rigolo de le voir s'énerver quand on l'appelle Richard. Comme le club, on n'arrive pas à le dire, on dit le CBC. Les gars, ils voudraient bien que je sois dans le CBC, mais moi, je préfère être dans le CBB (le club des battes de base-ball) avec Walt. En plus, y'a Dana qui voudrait bien être dans le CBB. Nous, on n'est pas d'accord parce que c'est un club pour les garçons et elle, c'est une fille. Mais je préfère être dans le CBB pour le jour où elle y sera.  
- Moi, je crois que les premiers, c'étaient des extra-terrestres, il a dit encore Melvin en faisant rouler ses yeux dans tous les sens. T'es pas d'accord ?  
Il m'a regardé à travers ses lunettes qui lui donnent un peu l'air d'un panda je trouve. J'ai glissé sur ma chaise pour être caché par Knowle. Knowle, c'est le gars qui est devant moi : c'est un fou violent, il dit John. On parle pas avec lui mais tout le monde le veut dans son équipe au baseball parce qu'il est trop fort pour éjecter un gars d'une base. Il est presque plus grand que La Gorge (La Gorge, c'est le surveillant. C'est les grands de l'école qui l'ont appelé comme ça parce qu'il dit toujours « Et ne me mentez pas par la gorge ! » alors que lui, il raconte tout le temps des histoires au directeur).  
- Les premiers, c'étaient des patates, j'ai dis à Melvin en faisant des yeux de monsieur patate. Y étaient pas entiers, y avaient même pas de jambes !  
Melvin a rigolé en faisant des mmpoumft dans ses mitaines.

- Fox ! a crié la maitresse.  
D'un coup, je me suis mis tout droit comme un crayon.  
- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? elle a dit de sa voix toute aigüe de quand elle est pas trop contente.  
- Euh… Qu'on doit pas faire honte à l'école de la république ?  
Elle m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air. C'est Ricky qui m'a donné le truc. Il faut toujours dire soit « _On ne doit pas faire honte à l'école de la république _» soit « _On doit être digne de l'héritage des pères de la nation_». Je me suis vachement entrainé pour retenir ses phrases mais il avait carrément raison, Ricky : ça marche à chaque fois. Et après, je suis peinard pour au moins jusqu'à la récré suivante.

La maitresse a soupiré. J'ai eu de la chance parce qu'Alex était justement encore en train de se bagarrer avec Walt. Walt venait de dire à Alex que le musée, ça n'allait pas l'intéresser puisque lui, c'était pas un homme vu que c'était une omelette. Alex s'est levé et il a remonté sa manche et il a dit à Walt avec son air méchant :  
- Et mon bras ? Tu veux voir mon bras, tête d'œuf ?!  
Il dit toujours ça Alex, comme si son bras ça valait un flingue ou un coup de poing sur le pif. Il est fou, Alex.  
- Alex, assis ! a crié la maitresse.  
- Et ma tête, tu la veux dans ta tronche, traitre ?! a continué Walt.  
Walt, c'est mon copain. Il a peur de rien même si c'est un peu vrai qu'il a une tête d'œuf. A chaque fois qu'on lui demande quelque chose, il dit « _Ouais, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire _» mais en fait, il le fait toujours. C'est un vrai bon copain. L'autre jour, il m'a même échangé sa carte ultra rare de Vin Scully contre celle de Josh Exley que j'avais en triple. Je lui ai pas dit que j'en avais donné une contre rien à Dana sinon il m'aurait traité de traitre et de chéri de Dana, et ça, ça aurait vraiment été pire que la honte des pères de la nation.

- Walter ! Au coin ! a crié la maitresse.  
- C'est l'autre omelette qu'a commencé ! il a dit Walt.  
- Tu veux mon bras d'omelette dans ta tête de traitre ?! il a dit Alex en sautant par-dessus le pupitre.  
- Aleeex ! Au coin ! a crié la maitresse et sa voix a fini sur un drôle de bruit comme un disque qui saute.  
- Les garçons, ça sait rien faire que se bagarrer, a dit Dana en faisait sa tête de pimbêche de quand elle veut faire sa crâneuse devant la maitresse.  
- Toi, t'arrêtes la pimbêche ! il a rigolé John en se tapant les genoux.  
- John ! Au coiiiiin !  
La maitresse avait l'air de plus en plus nerveuse. D'ailleurs, quand on voyait sa figure qui poussait, on se disait que elle, elle aurait drôlement intérêt à y aller aux petits coins.  
- Tu veux mon eau sur ta tête gros malin ? Elle a dit Dana. Et en fait, elle a pas attendu la réponse de John qui l'a regardée tout étonné et elle lui a balancé l'eau à la figure.  
- Danaaaa ! Au coiiiiiiin !

Moi, j'ai vu la maitresse toute rouge et je me suis dit qu'il allait y avoir un accident et je crois pas que l'école ait des rechanges pour les grands. Mais il y avait John qui coulait de partout et Dana qui commençait à taper du pied et dire que c'était pas juste et c'est vrai que c'était pas juste.  
- C'est pas juste, j'ai crié à la maitresse. Elle s'est défendue contre l'autre guignol !  
- Fox ! –  
- Au coiiiiiiiiinn ! a imité Melvin et ça, ça m'a fait bien marrer. C'est un super copain Melvin, même s'il a les mitaines de sa mère.  
- Melvin ! Au coin !  
Sauf que là, il y avait presque tous les gars de la classe et Dana qui étaient debout et qui cherchaient un coin et nous, on veut bien faire des efforts pour être gentils avec la maitresse et faire honneur à l'école de la république mais l'école de la république, elle a que quatre coins.  
Et même que trois parce que la maitresse avait oublié Ricky au coin d'hier soir et que ce matin, Ricky, il y était retourné pour pas se faire rouspéter au cas où.

La porte s'est ouverte et La Gorge est entré dans la classe en faisant sa grosse voix.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, enfin ? Où est mademoiselle Berenbaum ?  
- Elle a disparu ! Il a crié Jeffrey en secouant ses bras dans tous les sens. Faut appeler mon père. C'est un agent secret, il va la retrouver les doigts dans le nez.  
Jeffrey, c'est le chouchou à son papa et il raconte tout le temps des cracks sur son père. Il m'énerve à la ramener sur son père. Moi, mon père, il travaille pour l'armée mais je le dis à personne sauf à Walt, Melvin, Fitz, Ricky, John, Sean, Knowle, Dana et les autres de la classe mais eux, c'est parce que c'est des copains. D'ailleurs son père, qui est notre voisin en plus d'être le père de Jeffrey et un drôle d'agent secret pas secret, il énerve mon père à dire toujours qu'il espère que sa femme est mieux entretenue que son jardin. Moi, je trouve que notre jardin est drôlement chouette pour jouer aux cow-boys et aux extra-terrestres et que ma maman est vachement moins bien pour ça, même si je l'aime plus que notre jardin.  
- La maitresse a été enlevée par des extra-terrestres ! a crié Melvin et heureusement qu'il a des mitaines et pas de bouts aux doigts parce que sinon, là, il aurait mangé de la laine à force de se ronger les ongles.  
La Gorge l'a regardé d'un air vraiment mais vraiment pas content.  
- Ne me mentez pas par la gorge, jeune homme !  
- Mais euh…, il a dit Melvin.  
- Il manque neuf minutes ! a crié Ricky tout excité.  
La Gorge l'a regardé avec sa tête qui fiche la trouille. Alors Ricky a été direct au coin en poussant Dana qui y était et qui a demandé si la punition injuste était enfin finie.

Là, la maitresse est apparue soudain en tenant Sean qui pleurait et qui saignait du nez à cause d'Alex qui avait voulu lui montrer son bras en allant au coin.  
- Ah ! Vous voilà, mademoiselle Berenbaum !  
- Tout va bien, monsieur Ronald, je maitrise la situation, a dit la maitresse qui maitrise toujours la situation – la situation, c'est nous - quand La Gorge est là.  
- Vous me voyez rassuré, il a dit La Gorge en faisant sa tête de bubble gum comme on dit parce qu'il est toujours collant avec la maitresse et on n'aime pas trop ça parce que quand même, la maitresse, elle est à nous et il a qu'à faire des dictées comme tout le monde, ce sale traitre.  
La maitresse lui a souri – elle est bien gentille et très belle aussi – puis elle s'est tournée vers nous et elle a re-crié.  
- Tout le monde assis à sa place !  
- La punition injuste est finie ? a redemandé Dana et je crois bien qu'elle aurait pu le redemander jusqu'à ce que la maitresse dise que vraiment, elle s'excusait et qu'elle était drôlement désolée et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais à distribuer des punitions injustes à une élève aussi exemplaire et qu'on devrait tous l'imiter si on n'était pas de vrais petits garnements.  
Mais au lieu de dire ça, la maitresse, elle a fait les gros yeux et elle a montré sa chaise à Dana et je crois que Dana était bien vexée avec ses bras tout croisés et sa bouche en fermeture éclair de K-WAY.

Dana et les autres gars se sont assis. Et Ricky aussi s'est assis par terre dans son coin.  
- Richard ! A votre place !  
Ricky s'est relevé embêté. Il a hésité un peu et puis il s'est tourné vers le mur à nouveau. La maitresse a soupiré.  
- Sur votre chaise Richard !  
- Sur votre trône Richard, a rigolé Fitz en faisant une courbette et le malin.  
- Toi le guignol, la ferme ! a rouspété Ricky. Mon nom c'est Ricky-les-longs-couteaux, le cow-boy constirapionniste.  
- T'es même pas cap de dire « club des cow-boys conspirationnistes », Ri-chard ! il a recommencé Fitz en rigolant de plus en plus.  
Il peut bien rigoler. C'est le seul de la bande de copains qui sait dire le nom du club. Ricky-les-longs-couteaux s'est assis au dernier rang et s'est penché vers Fitz-la-canaille.  
- Je sais peut-être pas le dire mais je dégaine plus vite que mon ombre, la canaille. Rendez-vous au coucher du soleil devant le saloon. Tu vas mourir cow-boy !  
- Ouais ! Le saloon de la mère à Fox-la-menace ou le saloon du terrain vague ? a rigolé Fitz tout content et moi aussi j'étais drôlement content de la bonne idée de duel mortel de Ricky.  
- Ce serait mieux au lever du soleil juste avant l'école, quand les squaws sont parties, j'ai dit avec un air de sheriff respecté et je sentais presque l'étoile me pousser sur la poitrine.  
- T'es pas un peu fou toi ! a dit Melvin. Les cow-boys, ce sont pas des squaws qui les emmènent à l'école d'abord.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne veux plus entendre une mouche voler !

Là, la maitresse avait crié tellement fort qu'on a tous sursauté même La Gorge qui justement se tenait la gorge comme s'il avait vraiment mal.  
Plus personne n'a rien dit mais c'était vraiment pas de chance : y'avait une mouche qui n'avait pas compris la consigne et qui volait juste au-dessus de nous. Elle s'est amusée à venir tourner autour de Melvin qui s'est mis à loucher et ça lui a fait une tête toute bizarre, un peu comme un papa panda à la fin d'une super fête de réveillon quand c'est plus l'heure où les enfants bien élevés tournent autour des grands qui ont bien le droit une fois dans l'année de se détendre et d'oublier les méchants patrons qui font rien qu'à les obliger à faire tout un tas de devoirs ennuyeux.  
J'ai serré les fesses et je me suis retenu de rigoler sinon d'abord j'allais salir mon slip et en plus, je risquais de me faire disputer par la maitresse alors que je voulais vraiment être gentil avec elle parce qu'elle est souvent fatiguée je trouve.  
Derrière, y'a Ricky qui a chuchoté dans mon oreille et ça chatouillait.  
- Pssssiiittt… psssiiitttt…  
Comme un bruit de pipi. J'ai rigolé. Il est vraiment trop bête ce Ricky. Je me tortillais de plus en plus et je sentais bien que je risquais d'avoir besoin des rechanges de l'école pour les petits.  
- Pssssiiiiitt, il a dit encore, je suis le pipi de la mouche !  
Là, j'ai pas pu me retenir. J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai fait un peu pipi. Ricky, il est trop drôle. C'est vraiment un bon copain.  
- Maitresse ! Fox, il a encore mouillé son slip ! a rapporté Alex qui est jaloux parce qu'il voudrait bien être au CBC mais que nous on l'accepte pas parce qu'il est pas digne de rigoler avec nous.  
- T'es pas fou cafard ! J'ai crié très fort parce que Dana elle me regardait et que je sentais plus trop l'étoile du sheriff sur la poitrine mais plutôt le rouge de Géronimo sur la figure.  
La maîtresse a ouvert la bouche.  
- C'est pas sa faute, a dit Melvin très vite, c'est à cause de la mouche qu'a pas compris la consigne.  
- Les mouches, c'est des pisseuses, a rajouté Ricky en hochant la tête très fort parce qu'il était drôlement d'accord.  
- Il a pas le droit ! a crié Dana en faisant des « oh » rigolos avec sa bouche.  
- Le droit de quoi ? a demandé La Gorge sans réfléchir et là, on s'est tous dit que La Gorge, c'était vraiment un guignol parce que tous les copains savent très bien que quand on demande leur avis aux filles de la classe, elles se mettent à faire des tas et des tas de phrases, on comprend rien, après on a mal à la tête, on dit n'importe quoi et on se fait encore disputer et ça, c'est vraiment injuste.  
- Il a insulté les filles de la classe ! a dit Dana et elle m'a regardé et moi, je lui ai souri et elle a mis sa main devant sa bouche et son appareil dentaire et j'ai souri encore plus parce qu'elle est mignonne Dana quand elle fait ça.  
Après, je crois bien que c'est un peu pour faire le mariole que j'ai mis à mon tour ma main devant ma braguette. Elle a rigolé et moi, j'étais drôlement fier de faire rigoler une jolie pisseuse.  
Alex a haussé les épaules et il a dit en ricanant.  
- Il a pas insulté les pisseuses, il a insulté les mouches.  
Et avec son bras, il a fait comme s'il avait une mitraillette et il nous a tous mitraillé, ce traître.  
J'ai sauté vers lui, enfin, j'ai eu envie de le faire mais heureusement, Melvin m'a empêché de lui faire la peau et un scalp que j'aurai accroché au bout de ma carabine et j'aurai défilé dans tout l'ouest et les gens auraient compris que Fox, c'est pas un guignol et qu'on lui doit le respect.  
J'ai crié.  
- T'es un sale voyou de dire que les filles c'est des pisseuses !  
- Ouais d'abord, parce que les filles c'est des mouches, il a rigolé John en mettant ses doigts en rond autour des yeux comme les lunettes de Dana.  
Heureusement pour lui, Dana avait fini son eau le coup d'avant.

- Stoooop !

La maîtresse, elle nous a regardé avec des yeux tout ronds et là, plus personne ne disait rien parce que quand la maîtresse elle est comme ça, on sait pas trop si on va pas se faire disputer _encore une fois_.  
- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des papiers à faire, il a dit La Gorge qui a toujours tout un tas de papiers à faire.  
Et il est parti bien vite.  
Et là cette saleté de mouche qui fait que des problèmes et qu'est pas élevée, elle est revenue voler près de la maîtresse. Et on l'a regardée, et cette fois, on avait un peu la trouille quand même.  
La maîtresse s'est laissée tomber sur sa chaise et elle a juste dit.  
- Je suis fatiguée. Il va falloir être très sages jusqu'à cet après-midi.  
Nous on a tous juré parce que c'est vrai qu'elle est bien fatiguée en ce moment la maîtresse. Sean qui aime beaucoup la maîtresse a voulu cracher mais elle a dit très vite que non, c'était pas la peine et qu'elle était sûre qu'on ferait des tas d'efforts.

La mouche est venue se poser sur le nez de Melvin qui a recommencé à loucher et là, parce que c'est vraiment un bon copain, Walt est venu mettre une grosse baffe sur le nez de Melvin. La mouche a encore fait un bzzzz et elle est tombée comme une mouche parce que Walt, il l'avait drôlement écrasée comme le nez de Melvin.  
Ça nous a bien soulagé et on a tous crié « hip hip hip hourra ». Melvin aussi, il essayait de le dire mais avec son nez, ça faisait plutôt « bep bep bep bura » alors Dana est venue lui mettre un mouchoir sur son gros pif. Elle a pas peur pour une fille Dana parce que son mouchoir, il s'est mis à dégouliner de morve et un peu de sang aussi.  
La maîtresse a fait hip hip hip hourra en tapant très fort plein de fois sur son pupitre. C'était chouette de la voir s'amuser avec nous. Alors on a re-crié parce que c'est pas tout les jours que la maîtresse, elle rigole avec nous. On n'a pas trop entendu ce qu'elle criait, et puis à un moment, elle a arrêté. Elle devait sûrement avoir besoin de reprendre des forces pour rigoler avec nous au musée cet après-midi.  
Sean a ramassé la mouche et a dit qu'on lui ferait un bel enterrement. Ça a bien plu à Dana qui a commencé à chanter Avé Maria, mais là, quand même, même si j'aime bien Dana qu'est forte en bagarre et tout, c'était pas trop beau.  
Walt a fait une drôle de tête en entendant la chanson de Maria alors il a piqué la mouche à Sean et il l'a écrasée par terre en disant « C'était un bien bel enterrement ». On a bien rigolé.  
Mais il avait raison Walt.  
Les mouches, c'est vraiment de sales cafards.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci France ;-)

* * *

Quand on est arrivé au musée de l'humanité, il pleuvait. On est resté dehors un moment parce que d'abord Walt a voulu grimper dans un des arbres de devant le musée pour nous chercher des flingues dans les branches. Y'avait la maîtresse qui sautillait en bas de l'arbre en criant à Walt de descendre et Walt qui répondait « oui, mademoiselle, j'attrape juste le colt ». Ça a fait rigoler Dana qui m'a dit dans l'oreille que Walt, c'était la preuve scientifique que l'homme descend du singe. J'ai dit « oui, oui » sans trop bien comprendre. Dana, elle dit des trucs bizarres de filles qu'on comprend pas parfois. Quand elle fait ça, je dit « oui, bien sur » et après je fais comme je veux, comme ça pas d'histoire. Et hop, comme il dit Melvin. On est trop forts, nous les gars.

Walt a fini par tomber de l'arbre, comme une pomme bien mure et le genou en compote. Mais il était drôlement fier : il avait ramené 2 colts et une mitraillette si on enlevait les feuilles et la petite fleur au bout du bout de bois.

La maîtresse a soufflé comme maman quand je viens de prendre mon bain – j'adore jouer à la tempête dans le bain – et puis elle a fait un joli truc pour se recoiffer et elle a dit « bon, maintenant, nous allons tous entrer sagement ». Mais finalement, on n'est pas rentrés sagement parce que Alex, il voulait montrer son bras à tout un tas de gens et que La Gorge lui courait derrière en criant « Viens ici garnement ! ». Quand il lui a attrapé l'oreille, je me suis dit que le coup de l'oreille, c'était une chouette idée pour faire le docteur Spock. J'ai dit à Walt :

- Hé Walt, On dirait qu'on serait dans l'enterprise et que je serai le capitaine Kirk. Tu me prête un de tes flingue ?

- Ouais, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire, il a dit Walt qui avait mis ses deux flingues dans sa ceinture et qui terminait d'enlever la fleur au bout de sa mitraillette inter spatiale et moi, j'ai rien dit parce que Walt, il dit toujours qu'il sait pas si il va pouvoir le faire, mais à la fin, il le fait toujours. Il est chouette Walt.

- Les flingues, ça vaut rien contre les extra-terrestres, a dit Fitz de son air qui sait tout, il faut des poinçons.

- Tu me fais bien rigoler avec tes poinçons, il a dit Walt en rigolant bien.

Et il m'a donné un de ses deux flingues et on a commencé à se flinguer en tournant autour de la maîtresse pendant que Fitz, il tenait un crayon vers nous en faisant « fffffftttttt » avec sa bouche et en postillonnant sans faire exprès sur la maîtresse qui n'arrêtait pas de se recoiffer. J'aime bien Fitz, c'est un vrai copain mais je préfère jouer un peu loin de lui quand il parle. Et là, Walt a eu une idée terrible, il a crié : « Ce cafard d'extraterrestre, il faut le noyer » et hop hop, il a sauté les deux pieds dans une grosse flaque et Fitz s'est retrouvé mouillé du bas en plus d'être mouillé du haut par la pluie. Moi, je rigolais tellement, que j'ai eu un peu peur d'être mouillé du milieu, mais je me suis quand même mis à sauter dans la flaque. Et la maîtresse s'est mise aussi à sauter avec de petits cris de fille. Et tous les copains se sont mis à sauter dans les flaques. C'était chouette le musée !

Pendant ce temps, John est venu faire le malin devant Dana. Il a mis son doigt en barre devant la bouche, comme un appareil dentaire – et ça, c'est pas gentil de se moquer de l'appareil dentaire de Dana même si ça lui donne un peu une bouche de robot de l'espace -, et il a dit en se tenant tout raide :

- Sarah Connor ? Je suis le Danator, je dois vous effacer !

Je crois bien que John croyait qu'il était tranquille pour l'eau vu qu'il était déjà tout mouillé à cause de la pluie. Alors, ça l'a drôlement étonné quand Dana l'a regardé d'un drôle d'air et qu'elle a dit « Hasta la vista guignol !» et qu'elle lui a mis une baffe.

Moi, j'ai donné un coup dans les côtes de Walt et je lui ai dis que quand même une fille qui met des baffes chouettes comme ça, elle était digne du CBB. Walt il m'a regardé avec ses yeux de bigleux et il a mimé un cœur en faisant des smacks avec sa bouche.

- La honte, t'es amoureux !

- T'es pas fou, toi ! Les filles, c'est des chouchoutes !

- C'est qui le Fo-fox à sa Dana ?! Il a rigolé encore Walt et il a recommencé à tourner autour de moi en faisant des youyou d'indiens et en me flinguant.

- Tu m'as tué, Joe ! j'ai crié en faisant des « AArghh ! » drôlement réussis et en tombant par terre un peu dans les flaques.

Danator m'a regardé avec des yeux tout grands et tout bleus. Elle était jolie avec ses cheveux roux tout mouillés. J'ai attrapé son bras et j'ai dit :

- Aaaaarggghh. Venge-moi Danator…

Et là, je sais pas pourquoi elle m'a filé une drôle de baffe ! Et j'ai oublié d'être mort tellement j'étais étonné. C'est un peu bizarre mais ça m'a drôlement donné envie de l'embrasser Danator.

La maitresse a fait un « Ayayayaïïï » rigolo et elle lui a dit de sa voix qui fait un peu mal aux oreilles quand même :

- Dana ! Tu me copieras cent fois : je me dois pas m'en prendre physiquement ou par tout autre moyen aqueux à mes petits camarades de classe - …

- Ou tu finiras au bagne, il a terminé Ricky.

Ricky connaît bien les textes des punitions de la maîtresse. La dernière fois, il a du copier cent fois « _Je ne dois pas remplacer l'encre de l'encrier de mes petits camarades de classe par de la confiture de mûre ou je finirai au bagne_ ». Quand il a eu fini de copier, il a même demandé si il pouvait récupérer la confiture de ses lignes pour sa tartine de goûter parce qu'il faut pas gâcher la nourriture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la maîtresse a pas voulu et lui a redonné à copier cent fois « _Je suis prié de ne pas faire la morale à ma maîtresse après avoir eu une moi-même une conduite amorale. Ou je finirai au bagne_ ».

Ricky, il a l'habitude. Maintenant, il a déjà tout un tas de feuilles où il a recopié « _Je ne dois pas… ou je finirai au bagne _», comme ça il peut prendre de l'avance sur ses punitions. Mais Dana, elle, elle a pas trop bien l'habitude.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Elle a dit Dana en croisant ses bras très fort et heureusement que la maîtresse, elle s'appelait pas Sarah Connor.

- Ouais ! C'est trop injuste, elle a rien fait ! j'ai crié aussi en me frottant la joue parce que Dana avait bien raison.

La maîtresse m'a regardé avec de grand yeux, elle a fait un genre de « oh » avec sa bouche et de « non » avec sa tête mais finalement, elle a rien dit.

Elle s'est tournée, elle s'est recoiffée encore, et comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir, hop hop, elle est partie toute seule au musée en nous laissant tous dehors ! Comme si on n'existait pas ! Comme si elle nous abandonnait !

On s'est regardés tous et d'un coup, on s'est tous mis à courir vers l'entrée du musée. Parce que quand même, on n'est pas des voyous et il faut obéir à la maîtresse qui se sacrifie chaque jour pour notre éducation et qui est bien méritante. Ou on finira au bagne.

Ce qui a été rigolo à ce moment, c'est l'idée de Ricky qui a crié « On dirait qu'on serait la horde sauvage du far-west de l'espace ! » et qui s'est mis à crier Youyouhooouuu et on est tous rentrés dans le musée en criant Youyouhooouuu et en gonflant nos poitrines. On avait fière allure, les gens du musée se sont écartés avec respect sur notre passage et je crois que là, la maîtresse, elle pouvait être rudement fière de nous et l'école de la république.

Mais c'est bizarre les maîtresses parce que juste après, elle a donné cent fois à Ricky « _Je ne dois pas inciter mes petits camarades de classe à adopter une conduite de petits voyous pas éduqués dans un espace de culture public ou je finirai au bagne_ ». Et comme « inciter mes petits camarades de classe à adopter une conduite de petits voyous pas éduqués dans un espace de culture public », ça ne tenait pas dans l'espace qu'il avait laissé Ricky sur ses feuilles de copies d'avance, ben il a tout déchiré et il devra tout recommencer.

C'est bête.

Il aurait pu passer ses feuilles de copies d'avance à Dana qui a eu cent fois « _Je ne dois pas expliquer à un conservateur diplômé et médaillé d'un musée national que le créationnisme est une théorie scientifiquement irrecevable. Ou je finirai au bagne et en enfer_ »…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci France ;-)**

**Voici la fin de cette petite fanfic...**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalement, après qu'on ait tous laissé nos manteaux en tas à l'entrée juste devant la porte du bureau du conservateur qui regardait Dana du même air que papa regarde le père de Jeffrey quand il regarde ma maman, on est entré dans la première salle.

Avec nous, y'avait une gentille guide pour tout nous expliquer de l'origine de l'homme, Adam, Eve, la pomme, les cigognes et le gars de cro-magnon. Quand il l'a vue arriver, Alex a dit :  
- Les filles, ça fait pas les visites de musée. Ça reste à la maison ou ça fait maîtresse.  
- Ouais ! il a dit Knowle et la guide, elle a reculé un peu parce que Knowle, c'est le plus grand de nous tous et qu'il la dépassait presque.  
Elle avait raison de se reculer : Knowle, c'est un fou dangereux, il dit John. Mais au base-ball, on veut tous bien de lui dans notre équipe parce qu'il éjecte tous les gars des bases.  
- J'ai jamais vu une fille ailleurs que dans une école ou une cuisine, il a dit encore Alex en sortant son bras et quand il sort son bras, on évite de le contredire sinon ça fait encore des histoires, des baffes et tout un tas de dégâts. Il ferait moins le malin s'il avait pas son bras Alex. Pas de bras, pas de dégâts.  
Le Gorge a failli lui dire « Ne me mentez pas par la gorge » mais quand, il a ouvert la bouche, finalement, il a eu l'air de réfléchir et il a plus rien dit. Sean, il a levé sa main et en regardant la mignonne guide, il a dit :  
- C'est même pas vrai. Y'a des filles qui sont scientifiques d'abord. Et en plus, maîtresse, c'est un rudement chouette métier et drôlement utile.  
La maîtresse l'a regardé en mettant les mains sur son cœur, et Sean, il est très fort quand même, parce que tous les gars voudraient bien que la maîtresse les regarde avec les mains sur le cœur et ses yeux doux comme un pyjama.  
- Voilà ! Elle a dit Dana toute contente et Sean, il a eu tout d'un coup la figure aussi rouge que la cagoule de Melvin qu'on touche jamais parce qu'il y a plein de morve dedans et même si c'est la morve des copains, c'est de la morve quand même.  
Tous les copains ont commencé à dire que c'était bien vrai que maîtresse c'était drôlement chouette comme occupation et qu'il fallait être rudement jolie et connaître toutes ses tables et ses conjugaisons, ce qui était très difficile et c'est bien vrai que c'est drôlement difficile et quand j'y pense, je crois que si j'arrive pas à être astronaute ou cow-boy, je saurai peut-être faire le métier de La Gorge mais maîtresse, je crois que ça sera pas trop possible.  
Je commençais à m'imaginer que le jour où je serai surveillant, je distribuerai des bonbons aux gamins et qu'on jouera au base ball et que ce sera moi le lanceur puisque je serai le plus grand et que ce sera moi qui décide et c'est là que mademoiselle Harrisson – mais vous pouvez m'appeler Leyla qu'elle a dit – c'est là qu'elle a dit des trucs sur le premier homme et la première femme et le premier serpent (ce sale cafard). Et là, on a tous bien ouvert nos oreilles parce que cette histoire de pomme, c'est comme l'eau de la piscine municipale : elle est pas très claire.

- Et pourquoi, c'était pas bien la pomme, d'abord ? Il a demandé Melvin.  
- Parce qu'elle était pourrie gros malin, a dit Walt.  
- C'est votre musée qu'est pourri, a râlé Dana entre ses fers d'appareil dentaire. Vous confondez science et religion, elle a encore rajouté en remettant ses lunettes que John s'amusait à pichenetter en s'écartant bien vite de Dana à chaque fois, mais là, il n'a pas été assez rapide et Dana a bien pichenetter le pif de john qui l'a bien eu dans le nez !  
- Ouais, c'est de la désinformation, il a râlé aussi Ricky mais pas trop fort parce qu'il avait plus d'avance dans ses lignes.  
Et là, Dana s'est arrêté tout net et l'a regardé comme s'il était devenu intelligent d'un coup et ça, c'est très rare pour Ricky. Même John qui continuait sa bataille de pichenettes n'arrivait pas à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui.  
- De la dé-quoi ? a demandé Jeffrey.  
- T'as qu'à demander à ton père, gros chouchou à son papa, il a rigolé Walt.  
Ricky a fait le malin et il a dit en regardant Dana de travers.  
- Moi, on ne me fait pas croire n'importe quoi. Je suis pas un guignol, moi môssieur, a dit Ricky qui commençait à se sentir drôlement important et ça m'a un peu énervé. Je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé au début. Mon père m'a tout expliqué quand j'avais 5 ans.  
- Richard, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser mademoiselle Harrisson poursuivre son exposé, a dit très vite la maîtresse.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème, mademoiselle, je crois que les enfants ont le droit de savoir, a dit mademoiselle Leyla et là, même Knowle qui est très fort mais qui comprend rien et Sean qui est bien gentil mais toujours dans la lune, ils ont plus rien dit pour bien écouter et moi, tout pareil.  
Dana a regardé Mademoiselle Leyla les bras croisés l'air de dire qu'elle était même pas cap de dire la vérité d'abord. Mademoiselle Leyla lui a souri et a commencé à raconter avec des yeux brillants de fille.  
- Adam était tout entier tendu vers sa quête…  
« N'importe quoi » a fait Dana avec sa bouche.  
- … Il ne voyait même pas la belle Eve, qui pourtant était une femme brillante, belle, quoi qu'un peu rebelle certes. Mais ils allaient telllllllement bien ensemble, ils étaient siiiiiiiii bien assortis, c'était vraiment un couple mythique, a soupiré Leyla en battant ses grands cils ce qui est très joli. Entre eux deux, il y avait cette irrésistible attirance, cette tension sex-…  
- Cette tension inappropriée, a dit très vite la maîtresse qui regardait mademoiselle Leyla en faisant des yeux bizarres avec La Gorge.  
La Gorge aussi, il faisait des yeux bizarres avec ses yeux et la maîtresse.  
- Oui, mais c'est quoi le piège de la pomme ? il a redemandé Melvin en croisant ses bras.  
- La pomme, a murmuré Leyla en mettant un doigt devant la bouche et avec des grands yeux grands ouverts comme si elle racontait une histoire qui fiche la trouille, c'est le fruit défendu.  
- Ben ça, je le répéterai à ma mère, il a rigolé Ricky parce que sa mère, elle veut toujours qu'il mange des pommes pour être plus intelligent et parce qu'il a pas bonne mine et que la peau sur les os, elle dit.  
- C'est le fruit…, elle parlait encore plus bas et on était tellement tous penché vers elle, que je commençais à avoir du mal à me retenir de tomber sur Walt qui était devant à se retenir de tomber sur Sean, … le fruit de l'arbre de la connaissance !  
- Et c'est mal la connaissance ? il a demandé Jeffrey et je sentais bien qu'il avait drôlement la trouille des pommes tout d'un coup.  
- Non ! a dit Dana.  
- Oui ! a dit La Gorge.  
- Ça dépend, a dit la maîtresse et elle faisait sans faire exprès une grimace rigolote qu'il faudra que je refasse aux copains pour rigoler.

J'allais m'entraîner à la grimace mais à ce moment, Alex a voulu montrer son bras à Melvin qui mangeait ses mitaines pleines de morve. Il a bousculé Melvin qui a fait trébucher Ricky qui a arrêté de faire le malin et s'est raccroché à Dana qui est tombée dans les bras de John qui a fait une figure toute rouge qui m'a bien énervée et du coup, je me suis un peu emmêlé les pieds et je suis tombé sur Walt qui est tombé sur Sean qui est tombé par terre et qui s'est encore mis à pleurer parce qu'il saignait encore du nez, même si pour une fois, c'était pas Alex qui l'avait frappé.  
Melvin s'est reculé pour éviter Alex mais Alex l'a vu et ils ont commencé à courir partout dans la salle. Alex, il criait « Tu vas voir mon bras, Joe-la-binocle » et Melvin qui est pas trop sportif comme copain, il se faisait rattraper alors il a utilisé son arme secrète de cow-boy consti-chose. Il s'est arrêté d'un coup et il s'est retourné. Il a mis les doigts dans son nez et il a crié « Et ma morve, tu veux voir ma morve, sale cafard ?! ». Là, Alex, il a été drôlement surpris ! Je crois même qu'il a eu les chocottes, alors il est parti courir derrière Sean – il a plus l'habitude - qui saignait toujours du nez et qui pleurait « Cafard ! Cafard ! Cafard ! » pendant que La Gorge courrait aussi derrière pour essayer de rattraper Alex en soufflant « Ce gosse me tuera ! ». Il dit n'importe quoi La Gorge. Et après on se demande bien c'est qui qui ment par la gorge, hein.  
Moi, je suis allé voir John qui rigolait comme un idiot avec sa figure toute rouge en regardant Dana qui se relevait de sur lui et qui remettait ses lunettes. Je lui ai dit, comme ça :  
- Hey John ! Pas touche à la jolie mademoiselle ou tu vivras pas le prochain lever du soleil !  
J'étais drôlement fier de ma phrase alors j'ai un peu regardé du côté de Dana pour voir si elle aussi trouvait ma phrase super chouette et là, John m'a fait un croche-pied – terrible ! On aurait dit un Bronco de Denvers ! – et je me suis cassé la figure sur Dana en criant aux copains « Capturez-moi ce sale cafard ! ». Et puis j'ai plus rien dit parce que j'étais tout dessus Dana qui re-ralait sur ses lunettes qui étaient re-tombées et qui était rudement jolie avec ses cheveux tout doux et tout ébouriffés dans ma bouche. Et là, je me sentais tout drôle comme une fille de dessin animé avec des petits oiseaux qui sifflotent partout autour de la tête.  
- Catapuuulte ! Il a crié Walt en faisant voler un crayon appuyé sur son programme du musée chiffonné pour faire levier.  
Et le crayon est allé se planter au plafond plutôt que dans la tronche de John. Et les petits oiseaux de filles sont partis d'un coup parce que c'est vraiment une super idée de planter un crayon comme ça au plafond !  
Dana m'a poussé en disant.  
- Les catapultes, c'est pour les guignols. Faut des bombardiers !  
Et là, plus vite que Wonder Woman, elle a plié son programme de la visite plein de fois et tout d'un coup – TAN TAN ! – y'avait le bombardier de Buck Danny dans ses mains. C'était terrible !  
J'en ai fait un aussi, mais c'était plutôt un bombardier de Donald Duck que de Buck Danny mais je m'en fichais parce que Dana et moi, on était comme une escadrille. J'ai dit.  
- Bombardez-moi ces cafards, lieutenant !  
Elle a dit.  
- A vos ordres, capitaine ! On va les exterminer !  
J'étais drôlement fier mais je lui ai quand même commandé d'arrêter de chanter « _Les cafards, on les cramera ! Ah Ça ira, ça ira ! _» parce que ça allait bien comme ça quoi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de cafards partout ?! Elle a dit la maîtresse et j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. J'ai l'impression de n'être entourée que de cafards.  
- Ben, vous avez qu'à devenir entomologiste, Bambi, il a dit La Gorge en rigolant – il venait d'attraper Alex et le ramenait en le tenant par l'oreille.  
Il faisait sa poitrine de grenouille qui se prend pour un taureau mais qui va exploser et mettre du jus de grenouille partout parce ce qu'une grenouille, c'est rien qu'un truc gluant et riquiqui qui restera moche toute sa vie et qui ferait bien d'aller faire le malin devant des grenouilles gluantes et riquiquis comme lui, plutôt que de piquer la maitresse des autres, elle dit la morale de la fable (je connais bien mes morales. Les fables, je les sais en gros mais je dois les repasser encore un peu, elle a dit maman la dernière fois).  
J'étais un peu énervé mais je rigolais bien en pensant à La Gorge en grenouille gluante, alors je me suis tourné vers Dana pour voir si elle rigolait aussi des histoires de grenouille mais elle ouvrait des grands yeux tout ronds en regardant la maîtresse. Elle a fait encore un truc rigolo avec son sourcil et elle a dit :  
- Bambi ?! Elle s'appelle Bambi ?!

Mais elle l'a dit un tout petit peu trop fort parce que la maîtresse, elle l'a regardé et là, elle faisait vraiment une figure pas contente. Moi, à la place de Dana, j'aurais raconté des trucs sur l'école de la république et les pères de la nation, mais Dana a encore dit :  
- C'est une idée bizarre d'avoir un nom d'animal.  
Et j'ai trouvé que vraiment là, elle manquait de respect à l'école de la république et aux gens de la république qui portent des prénoms qu'ils n'ont même pas choisi d'abord alors c'est quand même un peu fort de faire la maligne. Et puis Bambi, c'est joli au moins.  
J'ai dit :  
- Toi, t'es pas digne d'être dans le CBB. Parce que nous on respecte la maîtresse d'abord.  
- Non, mais quoi, on peut rigoler quoi. Elle s'appelle Bambi !  
- Ben, c'est pas drôle.  
- Fait pas ton rabat-joie Fox.  
- Mulder ! Même mes parents m'appellent Mulder.  
- T'es pas fou, toi ? il a dit Ricky.  
- Je suis Mulder-la-menace. Fais gaffe Ricky !  
- C'est chouette comme nom : « Mulder », elle a dit Dana qui avait l'air de réfléchir très fort et qui répétait « _Mulder, Mulder ? Mulder ! _» de toutes les façons possibles et je m'étais jamais senti aussi important de toute ma vie.  
- Mulder, c'est un nom de guignol, a dit Ricky qui avait l'air drôlement jaloux de mon super nom.  
- Ricky, c'est un nom de guignol, a corrigé Dana et j'étais comme un corbeau qui se sent pas de joie alors j'ai ouvert mon large bec et j'ai dit.  
- Mulder, c'est cool. C'est un nom de cow-boy que tout l'ouest craindrait du nord au sud, j'ai dit.  
- Ah ouais ?! Ah ouais ?! il s'est énervé Ricky. Eh ben, moi, je m'appelle Ringo, le cow-boy consti… le cow-boy conspion…  
Fitz rigolait devant la figure toute énervé de Ricky - enfin Ringo - alors Ricky-Ringo l'a regardé d'un air à faire peur, il a bombé son torse – enfin, il a bombé ce qu'il pouvait quoi – et il a dit d'une tête solennelle de père de la nation :  
- Je suis Ringo, le cow-boy solitaire et moi, tout le sud me craint du nord au sud ! Et il a mis ses doigts en flingue et soufflé dessus d'un air drôlement fier.  
Melvin a levé le doigt à travers ses mitaines et il a demandé s'il pouvait aussi être un cow-boy solitaire plutôt que consti-chose et Ringo lui a claqué la main et lui a dit « Bienvenue mon ami dans la bande des CBS » mais après Ringo, il a fait une drôle de tête parce qu'il avait la main pleine de morve. Melvin, c'est un bon copain mais ses mitaines, entre nous, on les appelle « le piège à morve ».  
- Ben, et le CBC ? il a dit Fitz tout déçu.  
- Toi, t'es un fidèle compagnon alors on t'accepte au CBS, a dit Ringo qui se prenait un peu quand même pour le roi Richard du far-west et il lui a tapé la main pleine de morve dans le dos. C'est un chouette copain Ringo.  
A ce moment, y'a John qui est arrivé et qui a pichenetté l'oreille de Dana.  
- Ah, ah, il lui a dit. T'as pas d'eau cette fois.  
- J'ai toujours ma main, a dit Dana en la levant.  
- Hey ! j'ai dit à John en me glissant entre les deux. Toi, tu laisses mon fidèle lieutenant tranquille.  
- Répète un peu ça ? C'est à moi qu'tu parles, guignol ?! Il a dit en faisant une chouette tête de gangster de l'ouest.  
- Ouais, John-la-flotte. Pas touche à Danator -…  
Là, je me suis rappelé la baffe et j'ai vite corrigé.  
- Euh… Pas touche à la reine de l'ouest.  
J'ai regardé autour de moi mais heureusement pour ma joue, Danator avait disparu.  
- Hey Mulder-pisse-froc, le cow-boy le plus mal-aimé de l'ouest, tu crois qu'on va te laisser la reine pour toi tout seul ?!  
- Tu veux faire le malin, La flotte ? Je vais te mettre mon poing sur ta face de traitre, j'ai dit solennellement.  
- Ouais, c'est ça ! Il a dit John - John, il a des répliques terribles - et on a commencé à se filer des grosses baffes et des tas de coups de pieds.  
Je sais pas pourquoi Knowle a mis un coup de poing à Walt (peut-être parce qu'il l'avait traité de « Péteur-soldier ». Il traite souvent Walt). Mais après, Walt a mis un coup de boule à Alex qui m'a mis un coup de pied dans les fesses (même pas mal). Et tous les copains s'y sont mis. C'était chouette.

- Arrêtez les enfants ! criait la maitresse.  
- Vous êtes la honte des pères de la nation, petits vauriens, répétait La Gorge qui courait après tout le monde, en soufflant comme le père de Jeffrey quand il passe la tondeuse (il fume trop le père de Jeffrey. Mon père dit toujours qu'il fait le malin mais qu'on verra bien qui vivra le plus vieux). (Ah ah !).  
- Et pour les origines de l'homme ? a demandé Mademoiselle Harrisson en faisant des grands yeux de poissons du vendredi à la cantine.  
C'est vrai qu'on avait un peu oublié cette histoire et que j'aurai bien voulu l'écouter, moi, la fable de la pomme (je dis que c'est une fable parce que dans les fables, y'a des morales - je suis très fort en morales - et là, je sens bien qu'il va y avoir une morale même si je crois qu'elle plaira pas trop à Dana). Mais à ce moment, John a vu Dana réapparaitre et sans faire attention aux mains qu'elle avait dans son dos, il s'est jeté sur elle et lui a attrapé les bras.  
- La reine de l'ouest est ma prisonnière, il a déclaré fier comme un coq qui va vite être mouillé.  
- Ce traitre veut enlever la reine ! j'ai crié. Tous sur John-la-Flotte !  
Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de tous se mettre sur John parce que Dana, elle a sorti sa main de derrière son dos, elle a tiré la culotte courte de John et elle lui a vidé tout un gobelet de glaçons de la machine à coca dans son slip.  
Tout le monde s'est tu. On aurait entendu une mouche voler (Les mouches, ça sait pas se tenir. Peut-être que je l'ai déjà dit).  
John s'est arrêté d'un coup en se mettant la main sous les fesses et en serrant ses cuisses. Il a même pas crié. Il est fort John. Nous, on le regardait tous la bouche ouverte. Les glaçons ressortaient un par un le long de sa jambe en faisant des plocs par terre. Il a serré les dents, comme un ennemi vaincu mais digne. Plusieurs glaçons sont descendus d'un coup en faisant un ploc-ploc-ploc rigolo sur le beau sol en marbre blanc – et mouillé – du musée. Mais John a toujours pas bronché (il est vraiment fort, John…).  
Il s'est tourné lentement vers Dana qui était prête à lui remettre une baffe si nécessaire et il a dit.  
- Toi, tu es la reine de glace de tout l'ouest et on te respectera du nord au sud, parole de John-La-Flotte !  
Et il s'est retourné avec sa culotte courte qui descendait et qui était encore pleine de glaçons glacés. Mais il avait le regard fier tel un cow-boy courageux qui va vider tout ça dans les toilettes.  
C'était vachement émouvant. On aurait dit la fin d'un film de John Wayne avec le héros qui meurt courageusement (mais en mettant beaucoup de temps) devant une fille drôlement jolie.  
J'ai plissé les yeux pour pas qu'on me voit pleurer comme une pisseuse quand même.  
Dana, la reine de glace, a dit en le suivant avec des yeux étonnés.  
- Il est fortiche, John quand même.  
Bon là, je me suis avancé parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Danator c'est mon lieutenant à moi et à ce moment, mademoiselle Harrisson a fait papillonner ses longs cils et a dit avec un sourire tout timide.  
- Euh, et sinon ? Ça vous intéresse toujours pour les origines de l'homme et Adam et Eve ?

Heureusement que Leyla (on peut l'appeler Leyla, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit) est une fille et qu'on lance pas des baffes avec des yeux parce qu'à voir la façon dont Dana l'a regardée, je crois bien qu'elle lui lançait des baffes glacées « virtuelles ». C'est une guerrière Danator. Mettez-lui des tas de cow-boys ou de tanks, elle peut tous les exploser les doigts dans le nez. (Comme Melvin). (Pour les doigts. Pas pour exploser).

Finalement, on est ressorti du musée sans avoir la fin de la chouette histoire de la pomme. La maitresse arrêtait pas de dire à Leyla et au directeur du musée qu'elle était désolée, mais désolée, ouh la la, qu'elle était désolée. Le directeur lui a dit qu'elle avait bien du courage aussi (même si je pense qu'il ne parlait pas de tanks ou de tas de cow-boys). Et La Gorge répétait à Leyla que ces gamins allaient le tuer. Quel guignol La Gorge.  
On était tous un peu déçus sauf Dana qui était toute guillerette à raconter que la vérité était ailleurs qu'au musée de l'homme (j'aime bien cette phrase) et à qui toutes ces histoires de reine de l'ouest avaient donné l'idée de chanter (faux) « _Elle descend de la montagne à cheval _» en faisant un genre de danse du cheval complètement ridicule. Moi, quand je fais des danses, je m'enferme dans ma chambre au moins avant de faire mes danses devant la glace. Sinon je sais que Samantha va encore se moquer de moi comme quand je mets mon pyjama du docteur Spock.

- Ben, en attendant, pour les origines de l'homme, faudra repasser la leçon, a dit Dana.  
- De toute façon, mon père il m'a dit que bientôt, y'aura plus que des extra-terrestres sur la terre, a dit Jeffrey.  
- Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ? Et quand ça ? il a demandé Walt en faisant ses gros yeux d'œuf à Jeffrey.  
- Ouais. Quand ? a dit Knowle et là, ça nous a tous fait bizarre parce que Knowle, il parle jamais. Il fait que éjecter les gars des bases au base-ball.  
- Je peux pas dire. C'est un secret, il a dit Jeffrey (Il fait rien qu'à faire son intéressant, Jeffrey). Mais bientôt, on sera tous des esclaves des petits gris, c'est mon père qui l'a dit.  
- Des petits gris, il a rigolé Walt. T'es pas un peu fou toi avec tes extraterrestres escargots ?!  
- Les escargots, c'est dégueu, a dit Melvin en faisant la grimace.  
Walt est venu vers Jeffrey en faisant des gros yeux qui roulent et des bras qui tournent dans tous les sens.  
- Oh oh oh ! Il a dit avec une grosse voix de gros bonhomme. Je me ferais bien quelques extraterrestres au beurre et au persil pour le diner aujourd'hui.  
- Le persil, c'est dégueu, a dit Melvin en essuyant son nez qui coulait avec ses mitaines.  
- Tu préfères la bave d'extraterrestre _gris_ ? lui a demandé Ringo.  
- Vous ferez moins les malins quand les gris vous boufferont. Avec du persil dans les oreilles même, il a crié Jeffrey en tapant du pied.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Des extraterrestres _griiiis_ vont me manger !, j'ai crié en secouant les mains et en faisant des petits sauts et le mariole.  
Ça a bien fait rigoler les copains, surtout Melvin qui s'étouffait dans ses mitaines. Dana m'a regardé avec un air drôlement inspiré. Elle a mis un doigt devant la bouche comme si elle réfléchissait très fort.  
- C'est troublant comme tu fais bien la fillette effarouchée, elle a dit en faisant monter et descendre ses lunettes avec ses sourcils.

- ...

Pffffff… Dana, des fois, elle est bête. J'ai voulu bouder mais Jeffrey, il avait pas envie de faire le mariole. Il me regardait pas content et il a dit.  
- Ouais, ils sont gris ! Parfaitement !  
- Non môssieur, ils sont verts les extra-terrestres ! J'ai répondu en croisant les bras d'un air sûr de chef, ou de sous-chef à la limite.  
- Et ils ont des bicyclettes de l'espace ! a rigolé Ringo et il en a claqué une avec Fitz et Melvin.  
Je les ai regardé tous les trois et j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient vraiment fière allure mes copains cow-boys solitaires.  
- Ils sont des vaisseaux, espèce de guignol, il a crié Jeffrey (et là, c'était _peut-être _un cri de fillette effarouchée). Et ils sont gris et petits et sournois : mon père, il les a vus !  
Et ça, ça nous a encore fait bien rigoler. Jeffrey, c'est vraiment un sale chouchou et il fait rien que dire des cracks sur son père.  
- Nan. Ils sont verts parce que c'est des gros trouillards ! a dit Walt.  
- Ouais, je pense que c'est juste, a dit Sean qui s'approchait de nous pour discuter et qui s'y connaît bien en trouillards.  
- Ah ah, tu vois ? Même Sean le dit !  
- Ben moi, je dis qu'ils sont gris, a crié Alex en filant un gros coup de bras sur la tête de Sean qui s'est remis à pleurer et saigner du nez. Et Alex s'est mis à côté de Jeffrey.  
Là, Dana a sorti son mouchoir. Il était plein de sang et y'avait de la morve de Melvin de ce matin qui a commencé à dégouliner un peu. On s'est regardé avec Walt et Sean. On aurait dit de la bave d'extraterrestre. Dana a approché son mouchoir de Sean. Avec Walt, on a préféré pas regarder. Sean a fait une grimace de martyr mais il a rien dit et il a laissé Dana jouer au docteur. Il est bien gentil Sean. Et un peu trouillard.  
- Vous êtes que des guignols, elle a dit Dana. Les extra-terrestres, on n'a pas de preuve scientifique que ça existe d'abord. Faudrait pouvoir faire une dissection, elle a encore ajouté les yeux tout brillants parce Dana, c'est la championne des dissections.  
La dernière fois, je lui ai donné ma grenouille pour lui faire plaisir et elle avait l'air drôlement contente quand je lui ai dit que c'était juré, dès que j'aurai une dissection, je lui donnerai rien qu'à elle.  
Knowle qui aime bien éjecter des bases au base-ball mais qui – il est bizarre Knowle – aime bien les dissections aussi, il était pas content. Mais Knowle, il dissèque pas les grenouilles : il les prend par la gorge et il les explose contre le plateau de dissection. Il est fou Knowle.  
Knowle a dit à Dana.  
- Toi, je vais t'éjecter avec tes dissections. Les extra-terrestres, ils sont gris !  
- On frappe pas les filles ! il a dit Sean mais il s'est pris une baffe d'extraterrestre par Knowle et il était tellement étonné par l'énorme baffe qu'il a même pas pleuré quand il s'est re-re-remis à saigner du nez.

Knowle s'est mis à côté d'Alex et Jeffrey. Et nous tous, on s'est mis autour de Dana. John m'a tapé dans la main et m'a dit.  
- Maintenant, on est collègues, cow-boy !

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est peut-être en voyant Knowle qui est très grand et très fort mais qui est bête comme une mouche (et les mouches, c'est vraiment bête et pas éduqué). Ou en voyant Melvin et son nez qui sortait de la bave d'extraterrestre. Ou Dana avec ses chansons qui viennent d'ailleurs. Je sais pas quoi mais j'ai dit, comme ça, d'un coup.  
- Et si à l'origine -…  
- Tu veux dire à l'époque de la pomme ? a demandé Melvin qui aime bien quand on est précis.  
- Euh, oui, par là quoi. Si à l'origine… on était _tous _des extraterrestres… ?!  
- T'es pas fou, toi ! a rigolé John.  
- Mulder, le martien ! a chantonné Walt en faisant une danse idiote et IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE LES GENS QUI FONT DES DANSES IDIOTES ARRÊTENT DE LES FAIRE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE COMME CA QUOI !  
Ils rigolaient, rigolaient, rigolaient.  
J'aime bien les copains mais là, je me suis senti pas très bien, un peu comme un vrai cow-boy solitaire…  
Dana s'est approchée de moi. C'est la seule qui ne rigolait pas.  
Elle m'a fait un chouette sourire avec son appareil dentaire et elle a dit.  
- A ce jour, rien ne permet de valider la théorie de la panspermie… Elle a hésité et a ajouté avec un drôle d'air tout content, _Mulder._

J'ai pas trop compris ce qui était pas permis, mais elle m'a pris la main. Elle a tiré la langue à Walt qui se moquait mais je voyais bien moi qu'il rigolait de travers Walt.  
J'ai bombé le torse et je me suis dit que le plus important, d'abord, c'était pas d'où on vient mais où on allait.  
Et moi, c'est décidé, quand je serai grand, je sais pas où j'irai mais je sais que j'irai avec … _Scully_ !

FIN.


End file.
